Wolf In New Orleans
by TwinWriters229
Summary: Hayley Marshall came to New Orleans to find her biological parents but instead finds out she is pregnant with The Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson's child as if that isn't enough, Hayley must find out which Mikaelson brother does she love?...The hybrid Klaus that is feared by many or the honourable Elijah who seems to always do the right thing. There is a war comnig in New Orleans
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from The Originals.

I hope you enjoy my story, I will try as much as I can to stay true to the characters though I would like to mix up the story. Please review with suggestions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

According to the map that Sophie Devereaux given Hayley she was nearly there...it was beginning to feel real, She will finally get to meet her biological parents. Tears filled Hayley's eyes she promised herself she wouldn't cry, Hayley's adoptive parents kicked her out the night she triggered the werewolf gene, and ripped up their family room. So maybe it was her sixteen year old self dreaming of sitting eating dinner with family instead of moving from pack to pack feeling like she never really belonged, driving her to find her real parents.

Hayley's thoughts were interrupted when her car started to slow.

"Dammit!" she shouted.

Hayley pulled over swearing numerous times as she did, the tank was full so she tried the engine again but it was completely dead. Hayley picked up the map trying to figure out where the hell she was even though the map looked pretty foreign to her anyway. When the map suddenly caught fire Hayley screamed trying to unroll the window before it burnt her, when she finally got it open enough to throw it out it was less than a inch away from her hand. What the hell was going on Hayley thought to herself trying to find an explanation for what ever just happened, Suddenly realising she had Sophie Devereaux's number pulled out her phone. She huffed angrily

"No Signal just freaking great!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flicker of movement, looking around Hayley seen people emerging from the forest.

"What the hell" Hayley exclaimed

Hayley couldn't believe what she was seeing, as the figures grew closer she heard them chanting and then she realised exactly what they were.

"Witches" Hayley whispered bitterly.

She knew she couldn't take them all but she will certainly try, Hayley got out of the car and started shouting at them feeling to angry to worry about how dangerous is was to try and fight such a large coven of witches.

"What the hell do you-" she didn't get time to finish her sentence, when a white hot pain shot through her head. Hayley screamed and fell to her knees, as the witches got closer the pain intensified. It felt like her head was going to explode, she started to see black spots. Hayley screamed out in pain, she could feel herself coming in and out of consciousness but she found the energy to shout one more time before everything went dark.

" I will kill you all-!" and then Hayley fell unconscious, sucked in to darkness in the hands of the witches.

Hayley was slowly coming back to consciousness she could hear voices but trying to place them was to difficult, everything seemed foggy she couldn't get a single thought to register and her head felt like one of her worst hang-overs.

What happened?

Hayley thought trying so desperately to remember where she was, she remembered going to the Devereaux bar and finding information on her parents and driving out in the forest- it suddenly came rushing back the witches attacked her but why?. Hayley always kept out of witchy business for this precise reason they are complete bitches and would stab you in the back the second they had an opportunely. The voices Hayley had noticed have gone silent she could feel their gazes on her, then she heard footsteps coming closer. Hayley wanted nothing more than to find out what they wanted, and it's getting closer to the full moon so Hayley will be typically stronger and by the sound of their footsteps they are only two guards. She could easily take them out with the element of surprise. But there is one problem with Hayley's plan she needed to wait until they were out of the room, she would have no chance if they seen her coming witches were just to clever and she didn't want to have to go through that head pain again. The footsteps grew closer and someone stopped but the other kept coming, by the sound of the footsteps they appear to be woman. Whoever was walking towards Hayley was now by her side, She could suddenly see red and that was when the impossible happened the woman opened Hayley's eyes and shown a light at them. Sophie Devereaux.

Hayley could feel anger boiling inside of her, Sophie jumped back suddenly. Hayley shot up feeling unsteady and nauseous, once she got her balance she stared directly at Sophie, Hayley felt her eyes turn amber with rage. Sophie looked terrible her eyes were swollen and red, if Hayley wasn't so pissed off and confused She would have felt sorry for her but that was not the case.

"Sophie what the hell are you doing!" Hayley practically screamed this at her

"Hayley just listen I'm sorry I lied to you but it was all necessary" Sophie replied calmly

Hayley completely lost control, she felt dizziness returning but ignored it the best she could.

"Necessary? you attacked me what the hell have I done to you!"

Hayley started walking towards Sophie but before she could take her third step the pain returned but not nearly as strong as before but was still incredibly painful. Hayley yelled and fell backwards falling on the bed clenching her head trying to ease some of the pain away, when she heard Sophie shout

"Sabine stop"

The pain slowing eased away, Hayley gasped breathing heavily.

"Hayley there is something you need to know and its the reason your here" Sophie said nervously

"What" Hayley snapped still holding her head

Hayley looked up at Sophie. Sophie slowly inhaled

"Your Pregnant"

That made Hayley flinch

"Don't be ridiculous" Hayley couldn't believe she was hearing this, witches would say anything to get what they wanted which in fact Hayley still had no idea what that was.

"Hayley I know its hard to hear but its true"

"your crazy and for your information I haven't slept with anyone!" Hayley shouted but Sophie still looked deadly serious

"That's not true Hayley and you know its not" Sophie stated.

that when the realisation hit Hayley hard.

"But that's not possible" Hayley said but Sophie didn't answer, just gave her a sympathetic look.

Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, working on the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley POV.

Hayley has have been stuck in this hell hole for days now, she didn't understand what they needed her to do they just keep saying that she couldnt leave yet. Well besides if Hayley could leave what would do, I'm pregnant.

The thought made Hayley shudder, how could this of happened well she knew how but why she wouldn't know how to be a mother to someone. Its not like she ever had one for herself and now this has put finding her real parents on hold. Hayley looked around the small cell like room they have been keeping her in, there was nothing really in it just a small bathroom off to the side and a bed. Which in fact the bed was giving her a bad back. She grunted sitting up, I need to get out of here Hayley thought just as Sophie walked passed heading in the direction of the exit

"Sophie wait!" Hayley shouted

Sophie turned around looking pissed at the world

"What?"

"When can I leave being stuck here all day is driving me crazy"

Sophie just rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Dammit Sophie! fine can I at least go for a walk for gods sake"

Sophie turned around and looked like she was contemplating it and after about three minutes of this she finally looked defeated, she went over to get the keys that were on the hook at the far end of the wall. Then Sabine walked in.

"Soph what on earth are you doing" she said eyeing Hayley with hatred.

"Its fine just keep an eye on her"

"Sophie if she gets away we lose our leverage" Sophie seemed to realise something, looking back at Hayley she said.

"Sorry Hayley" and with that she left.

Hayley huffed in frustration, laying down on the bed trying to stop her mind from spinning in all directions. She gradually fell asleep thinking of her baby, and worrying about the prospect of having to face Klaus with this information.

Hayley was awakened by a witch shaking her shoulder

"Come on you have to come with me" she said Hayley hasn't seen her within the few days she had stayed here.

"Why what do you witches want now" Hayley snapped looking around the cave like building, and they were four more witches waiting outside her cell.

"Just come on" the witch said sounding annoyed, Hayley stood up following the witch, all the other witches started walking out behind her.

This cant be good Hayley thought.

Hayley was right the witches lead her around a corner and she seen Sophie and a man in a suit, he was only a bit taller than Hayley herself and he had short brown hair and kind looking eyes. They were talking intensely, Hayley stopped walking and stared at them. They finally noticed Hayley's presence and turned around, he tiled his head staring directly at her stomach she felt the need to place her hand on it but ignored the instinct. He looked shocked, and that's when Sophie spoke up.

"Its true Elijah"

Hayley has had enough of the secrecy.

"Who the hell are you" she said.

The man apparently called Elijah turned to Sophie.

"Could you give us a moment please" He asked politely.

Sophie agreed to let them talk in private, later about thirty minutes of talking to Elijah I learned that he is Klaus's brother and he also has a sister and two other brothers which are no longer alive. Elijah talked about this family with so much compassion , he turned the conversation to Hayley asking.

"Have they been keeping you here against your will?"

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me and they did all these weird witchy tests I don't understand how this could happen vampires are dead they cant have children!" Hayley said feeling confused

"Perhaps if I show you my brothers story it might explain how this is possible" Elijah said sitting down next to her as he lifted his hand to her head.

"What are you doing" Hayley said and moved back out of his reach.

"Relax if you open your mind to me I can show you" Elijah said squinting one eye.

Hayley felt like she could trust Elijah, which she didn't understand why though she has known him for less than an hour. She moved over next to him, and he gentle put his hands on either side of her head at first nothing happened and then she could see Klaus with long hair it was like he was right in front of her. She could hear Elijah speaking though the vision didn't stop.

"In the beginning our family was human" he said.

Hayley could see a blonde girl running towards two men sparring with swords and she guessed that was the youngest Mikealson Rebekah Elijah had called her. she noticed it was Klaus and Elijah that were sparring, though they looked so different, they had long hair and were dressed like something you would see in a old black and white movie. They were laughing as the hit their swords together, and then Klaus hit Elijah's belt and it fell to the floor and Klaus burst out laughing looking pleased with himself.

"We were happy" Elijah said sadly

Hayley felt his hands move from her head, it was strange seeing this and yet being able to hear Elijah in the present. Even though Elijah moved his hands the vision carried on, she heard Elijah say.

"Until one night our youngest brother Henrik was killed by our villages greatest threat"

The scene completely changed to a long haired Klaus running towards the village with a young bloody boy in his arms and screaming

"Father!"

He gently put the boy on the floor but his throat was ripped to shred's, the family came running over and all of them were in tears.

"Man and Woman who could transform into wolves during the full moon, our family was devastated none more than Niklaus" Elijah said

"And our father desperate to keep us safe made our mother call upon dark magic to turn us immortal thus the first vampires were born, but with this new power came terrible hunger and none felt it more than Niklaus". The scene changed again but this time there was Klaus sat on the floor in the woods feeding on a human when he suddenly shrieked their father and Elijah came running to Klaus but his body was turning and his eyes turned amber and he screamed again in pain a pain Hayley knew to well.

"And so the truth about my mothers affair with a werewolf came to light" Elijah said he sounded as though it was painful to remember.

The vision stopped.

"Our mother casted a spell to stop his werewolf side but Niklaus recently broke the spell"

"And so he's not just a vampire he's also a werewolf" Hayley said in shock, she didn't realise that it was possible but it seems she's been wrong about that's possible lately Hayley thought to herself.

"I'm Hayley by the way" she said feeling bad he showed her his live story and she didn't even give him her name.

Elijah smiled at her shaking her hand

"I'm hoping this baby could be Niklaus's redemption" Elijah said sweetly just as Sophie walked in

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help" Sophie said

"Fine what is it you need and why does it involve this young woman?" Elijah replied questioningly

"The witches want Marcel gone and we need Klaus to take him down"

He looked confused for a second and when asked

"You mean Marcellus?"

"Yep that's the one" Sophie said with hatred

Elijah seemed to of got over his shock of Marcel being alive

"As I'm sure you know my brother Niklaus does not like being told what to do"

"And that's why we need you" Sophie said.

Hayley couldn't believe she was in this situation imprisoned by witches, pregnant with the most feared creature on earth as the father, and Elijah believes this child she carries could be Klaus's redemption. Why is nothing just simple for me Hayley thought to herself.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, Please like and comment with you're thoughts or suggestions. It would mean a lot to know what you think. The next chapter will be from Klaus POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, this chapter as promised is from Klaus's POV.

Klaus looked over the railing from the balcony to see Marcel still talking to the brave bartender named Camille or Cami as she had told him to call her the night they stood and watched the street artist.

Klaus averted his eyes to look up at the beautiful scenery that was New Orleans, the lights were dazzling this time of night. There wasn't a dark patch around except the sky but even that had the moon shining brightly, the live music from the street party in which appeared to be masked themed, was playing loudly and Klaus couldn't help but smirk "I will get my home back, it will be my kingdom in which I will rule and be be my family's home. MY DECADENCE!" He thought feeling himself growing more envious. He soon wiped the jealousy from his face encase Marcel or one of his minions seen it, Marcel needs to believe that Klaus is just visiting an old friend instead of the truth which was to overthrow him but Klaus knew Marcel would suspect something and he knew that because Klaus was the one who taught him all what he knows, so he wouldn't give Marcel a reason to exchange speculating for knowing. Klaus could sense eyes a him, he looked down to where Marcel and Camille were talking but Cami was gone and Marcel was on the phone looking up at him. As soon as he was off the phone he jumped on the edge of the balcony, smiling as he walked up to Klaus.

Klaus smiled back and said mockingly "Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah you could say that my guys just heard about a few witches using magic, so im going to go but i will catch you later and we'll go for a drink catch up properly" Marcel replied walking away

"Well perhaps i shall come with you, its been a while since I've killed anything" Klaus said with his hands behind his back expectantly

"Um its nothing you need worry about friend, go and enjoy the city before you leave" Marcel said with a sort of underlining threat.

Klaus laughed angrily as Marcel jumped off the balcony and started walking away. He soon disappeared into the street party, Klaus turned around looking out at New Orleans. He decided not to push it any farther, it wouldn't be long until he got what he wanted if all when to plan. Klaus suddenly felt a familiar presence, Klaus need not turn around he knew exactly who it was

"Evening Elijah" Klaus said coldly

"Niklaus" Elijah replied indifferently while straitening his tie

Klaus turned to face his older brother with a look of annoyance clear

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise"

"What an entirely unsurprising welcome" Elijah said mockingly

Klaus took a step towards Elijah and said

"Lets skip the chitchat shall we brother what is it you want?"

"You've never been patient have you, Niklaus"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something no doubt Elijah expected to be either arrogant or rude, so Elijah put his hand up to interrupt him.

"Come with me please Niklaus" he said extending his hand towards the door.

"And why would I do that" Klaus said and walked back over to the railing.

"Can you just once in our life listen to me" Elijah pleaded as he walked to his brother side

"Fine I will go but purely because im intrigued" Klaus said as he walked to the door with Elijah behind him.

Hayley POV.

Hayley stood lounging on the cave wall, wondering where Elijah had gone. He promised that he would be returning tonight and had said there was something he needed to attend to yet before he left he had walked up to Sophie and asked if they could speak in private. It left Hayley wondering what Elijah was hiding and why had he insisted that he would be returning tonight, she knew there was something going on and she intended to find out what it was.

Hayley was deep in her thoughts when she suddenly heard footsteps, she was hoping that it would be Elijah here to get her out of this place. Hayley turned around, looked out of her cell and to her disappointment it wasn't Elijah but Sophie standing at the far end of the wall. She was flipping through what looked like a spell book, Sophie started chanting some strange words and just as Hayley began to ask her what she was doing she started feeling strange. She looked over at Sophie as her eyes began to blur, Sophie had her hands in the air and continued chanting as the candles that were lit flames grew higher. Within what felt like seconds dizziness took over Hayley's body, she grabbed hold of the cell bars trying to steady herself when it all of a sudden stopped, it had started and stopped within a minute. Hayley gasped blinking away the blurriness and looked over at Sophie who seemed unaffected, she picked up the spell book and turned to leave taking no notice of the state Hayley was in.

"Sophie!" Hayley shouted as she let go of the bars starring at directly at Sophie, anger and confusion clear in her voice.

Sophie looked stressed as she turned to Hayley but she didn't answer

"What the hell did you just do!" Hayley shouted growing angry at Sophie's silence

Sophie just starred at Hayley, looking conflicted as to either tell her or not Hayley felt like she didn't have a say in her own life anymore, the witches wouldn't tell her anything. Normally she would of pushed the question until she finally got her answer but there was something troubling her more than the witches secrecy today.

"What did Elijah want to talk to you about" Hayley blurted it out, unable to contain her eagerness to know.

Sophie seemed momentarily shocked at her sudden change of subject. She set the spell book down on a near by chair, as she went to get the keys to Hayley's cell. She started unlocking the door, Hayley backed away and sat on her bed. Sophie shut the door behind her, walked over to Hayley and sat next to her.

"Hayley i will tell you but try and understand... for the baby" Sophie said calmly

Hayley looked down at her stomach which obviously wasn't showing yet.

"Just tell me" Hayley said more harshly than she meant it to, after all she didn't mind Sophie she was the least bitchy of all the witches here but if harshness got her answers faster then she didn't care. Sophie looked directly at Hayley.

"Klaus is in New Orleans, Elijah has gone to find him and hopefully get him to agree to come here tonight" She said softly looking like she was trying to judge Hayley's state of mind. Hayley felt her heart sink and her hands began to sweat. What is he going to think he wouldn't want any part of this, in fact I haven't had a say in the matter yet Hayley thought to herself feeling the realisation sink in. She would have to face Klaus with the news of her pregnancy, Hayley could vaguely feel a hand of her shoulder but it felt miles away she was to wrapped in her own thoughts. Hayley wiped the anxiety from her face and shot up from the bed making Sophie jump in the process,

"Look Hayley its-" Sophie began to say but Hayley interrupted, she doesn't want sympathy.

"Its fine, he would of found out eventually anyway" Hayley said coldly, but on the inside the idea of telling someone your carrying their child is scary but having to tell the Original Hybrid that is purely terrifying.

This chapter came easy to me and i hope you enjoyed it. Please review with you're thoughts, it would mean a lot. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! **  
**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I do sincerely apologise for taking so long but I've been working on some new ideas. I have got so any ideas for this story that I find it frustrating trying to line all the scenes up, I can't wait to start writing this pacific chapter and for you to finally get to read it! **

**Anyway enough of my rambling... I hope you enjoy and don't forget to Vote and Comment it would mean a lot!**

**Reading you're comments inspire me to write so if you want the next chapter please let me know!**

the time has come, the moment Hayley had been dreading. Hayley's heart began to pound so hard she could feel it in her fingertips, as the clock on the far end of the wall struck 8pm Elijah had been gone for hours, she just knew if he got Klaus to come they could be here anytime now. She sucked in a deep breath, stood up grabbing hold and feeling the bite of the cold iron bars that separated her from the freedom she desperately needed Hayley just wanted to run and never look back.

Hayley shuddered, playing out all the possible scenarios in her head feeling sick at everyone that had the ending of Elijah pulling his brother away before ripping her head off. Could this day get any worse?

The creak of a wooden door opening took Hayley's attention away from the the cold iron bars and gave her, her answer. She looked towards the door at the far end of the wall that was now wide open. Sabine and another witch who's name she couldn't remember walked through, Hayley let go of the bars and stepped back as Sabine walked over and got the keys that were on a hook on the wall. Hayley put on a brave face no way in hell was she going to give Sabine, Klaus or anyone for that matter the pleasure of seeing her afraid. Hayley moved away from the door as Sabine began unlocking it, with an unhealthy groan the metal door swing open.

"Time to go dog" Sabine snapped with the slightest smirk on her face

If Hayley wasn't so worried about seeing Klaus she would of probably hit that witch...hard. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand and stepped out the cell. Hayley followed Sabine through a couple hallways with a witch following close behind. The walls were stone and there was a dusty smell that hung in the air. There really was no escape Hayley thought to herself, Sabine and the other witch were talking not that Hayley could hear through the pounding in her ears. As they rounded a corner shouts erupted making them all stop abruptly

"Well that doesn't sound good" the witch behind Hayley said her voice sounding very high and irritating

"Huh I did tell Sophie this wouldn't end well" Sabine replied sounding pissed off

Sabine and the other witch started forward again, Hayley walked silently behind Sabine with her boots clicking off of the uneven stone floor. Klaus was here and he was angry from what Hayley could tell from his shouting, unease stirred in her chest at that thought. She swallowed it down and held her head high as they rounded the final corner, she wasn't afraid of him, she could easily kick his hybrid ass. Hayley smiled at that, crossing her arms defiantly around her chest her eyes fell upon the furious original hybrid Klaus.

"Elijah what kind of madness is this" Klaus said not noticing Hayley.

"Klaus" Hayley said stepping further into the room. Hayley didn't look anywhere other than Klaus, he turned towards her shock written all over his face.

"You need to listen to them" She added

Klaus began laughing which shocked all of them, a cruel laugh that seemed unamused. Elijah shook his head in a disapproving way.

"You think a liquor fuelled one night stand, no offence sweetheart means a thing to me" Klaus snapped pointing at Hayley. She looked to the floor feeling a tad hurt by his words

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town" Sophie began. Klaus turned facing her, obviously interested.

"But as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant"

Hayley kept her eyes to the floor, though Elijah starred at his brother with such intensity. Klaus remained still for what felt like ages.

"What" he said quietly yet Hayley could hear the hint of anger

"I know this sounds impossible" Hayley finally said

"What are you saying" Klaus replied as he turned to face Hayley.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child" Elijah said with a slight smile on his face. Klaus's eyes flickered to Elijah for a second before returning to Hayley with a glare. Which she didn't appreciate, Hayley felt like saying it takes two but she bit it down knowing it wouldn't help.

"No that's not possible vampire can't procreate" Klaus said growing angrier

"But Werewolves can" Sophie began

"Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf, your the original hybrid. The first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of natures loop holes"

Klaus lost it, he rushed forward pointing at Hayley angrily. Hayley stepped back just as Elijah stepped in front of her stopping Klaus from getting any closer

"YOU, you've been with something else admit it!"  
Hayley had gone through so much shit the last couple days and she was sick of it, this wasn't her fault and she was definitely not going to be accused of sleeping around.

"HEY I've spend days stuck in this fucking bayou because they think I'm carrying some kind of magical miracle baby, don't you think I would of fessed up by now if I wasn't sure it was yours" Hayley shouted at him pissed. Before Klaus could comment Sophie spoke up again

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell we needed to confirm this pregnancy because of Janne-Anne's sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us"

Hayley felt like someone had punched her in the stomach... Her life was in the hands of a coven of psychotic witches. Elijah had his mouth open looking like he had something to say obviously he had no idea of this, but Klaus looked completely indifferent which was purely terrifying.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me Hayley won't live to see her first maternity dress" Sophie snapped walking up to Klaus, Hayley just stood in shock watching the drama unfold.

"Enough of this, you want Marcel dead I will do it myself" Elijah said as he moved to stand next to his brother.

"No we can't, we have a clear plan and there are rules"

Klaus who had moved to the other side of the room, tilted his head before turning swiftly and Hayley could see the anger all over his face.

"How dare you command me" Klaus spat as he looked to each on them

"THREATEN me with what you wrongly perceive to be my weakness!" He finished as he went to walk out the door before stopping in front of Hayley by the sound of Elijah's voice.  
"Niklaus" He said pleadingly as they shared a long stare.

"Listen"

Klaus turned his full attention to Hayley, starring at her stomach he tilts his head yet again, listening. Hayley looks down and notices that her hands were on her stomach, which she haven't realised. At that moment she realised how much she wanted to protect this baby. Klaus looked to Hayley his face holding a soft expression but unfortunately it didn't last, his face changed completely and she couldn't read it. Klaus turned to look back at Elijah

"Kill her and the baby" He said indifferently

"What do I care" and with that he left

Elijah hurried after his brother. Hayley felt her heart sink, she should of known this would of been the ending but she wanted to believe Klaus would of cared... Looking around at the witches they all looked shocked but unless than Sophie. They were going to kill me and my baby Hayley thought as a single tear slid down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to Vote and Comment**


End file.
